Entre Ciel et Terre : Prologue
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah est un ange, elle est arrivée sur Terre il y a 2 ans et elle est restée dans le coma. Elle ne se souvient de rien, pas même de son nom ! Il lui faudra relever de nombreuses épreuves pour secourir le monde. Will delete for the Sunday 2 of November.


Entre Ciel et Terre

Par Aurore William

Prologue :

C'était un doux jour d'Octobre. La pleine lune éclairait le parc d'une lumière lugubre et un vent frai agitait les arbres. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Seule une, plus courageuse que les autres, avait osait s'aventurer dehors ce jour là dans le parc St-Patrick : Mélissa qui, comme tous les jours en sa qualité de prof d'EPS, faisait son footing. Seul le hululement d'une chouette rythmait son pas de course. Soudain l'animal se fit plus insistant et s'envola à toute vitesse au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Mélissa stoppa sa course pour scruter le ciel. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une boule de feu s'écrasée dans l'étang au centre du parc avant d'être engloutie sous les flots. Elle s'agrippa à l'arbre le plus proche et ferma les yeux. L'eau se retira lentement, rendant la côte boueuse. La sportive pris une grande inspiration : elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon. Elle s'approcha prudemment du lac, les muscles endoloris et la tête lourde. Le reflet de la lune sur l'eau lui révéla la nature de la météorite. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui flottait à la surface. Sans hésiter elle retira sa verse de jogging et plongea à son secours. Une fois sur la berge elle vérifia sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Bizarrement après une telle chute, elle paraissait n'avoir aucune blessure. D'ailleurs d'où était-elle tombée pour produire un tel raz-de-marée ? Mélissa stoppa net sa réflexion et appela l'hôpital situé à quelques kilomètres de là.

Brigitte sortait d'une longue période de dépression après la mort de son mari. Elle venait juste de reprendre son poste à l'hôpital central. Ses collègues, compatissantes, essayaient de lui alléger le travail malgré que le nombre d'hospitalisations augmentait de jours en jours. Brigitte aurait voulu se ressaisir et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Ce jour là elle remplaçait Clélia à l'accueil. Et ce fut un coup de fil qui la tira de sa torpeur.

-Hôpital Central de Paris, bonjour ...d'accord, elle a du pouls ? Elle respire ? OK mettez la en PLS, je vous envoie une ambulance.

Elle raccrocha et alla prévenir ses collègues.

-Une ambulance pour le parc St-Patrick.

-A vos ordres, clama un infirmier.

-Je vous accompagne ajouta-t-elle.

Un court silence s'installa dans le garage.

-Voyons, Brigitte, ce n'est pas raisonnable, protesta le chauffeur.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Brigitte vérifia les informations données par Mélissa avant d'envelopper la jeune fille dans une couverture de survie et de la faire entrer dans l'ambulance.

-Vous voulez venir ? demanda-t-elle à la sportive.

-Non, je ne pense pas pouvoir lui être utile. Mais prenez soin d'elle.

-Je vous le promet, répondit l'infirmière.

Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues et procédèrent à des analyses durant le trajet.

-Elle respire mal ! s'exclama un infirmier.

-Il faut la brancher à un respirateur artificielle, ajouta un autre en liant le geste à la parole.

_Je suis de retour chez moi, pensa Brigitte._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher son émotion.

-Je pense que le choc l'a plongée dans le coma, répondit son collègue.

Brigitte blanchit. Son mari avait été plongé dans le coma pendant un mois après avoir percutée une voiture, et il ne s'en était pas sorti.

-Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

Brigitte sursauta.

-Non, merci...

Elle regarda la jeune fille allongée sur le brancard et pris une résolution.

-Si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici une semaine, c'est moi qui me chargerais de veiller sur elle.

-Vous savez, si elle est dans le coma, il y a des chances qu'elle n'en sorte jamais...

-Je sais bien, mais...

A cet instant un sifflement fut émit par l'électrocardiographe.

-Je n'ai plus de pouls !

Immédiatement Brigitte se saisit d'un défibrillateur et conta la mesure avant de lancer un premier choc. Pas de réaction. Elle augmenta la puissance électrique et lança un second choc. Toujours rien. Un troisième, plus puissant encore. Tous le monde retint son souffle...le cœur repartis.

_Ouf. _

-Elle a peut être un problème de cœur ou un traumatisme crânien...

-Il faudra vérifier ça en arrivant, déclara Brigitte.

Cette fille serait sa mission, sa seconde chance et cette fois elle ne ferai pas d'erreur.

_Elle se réveillera. _


End file.
